


Pandora’s Warp

by AngstIsMyMedicine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedrock Bros, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Time Skips, Time Travel, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstIsMyMedicine/pseuds/AngstIsMyMedicine
Summary: Tommy gets killed in the prison by Dream.  Right before he dies, a blinding light appears.  He wakes up 6 years in the future.  To tommy it still feels like the same day but to everyone else, tommyinnit has been dead for 6 years.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 449





	1. Timing

It happened so quick. Dream and tommy got into another argument which ended in dream beating the shit out of tommy. But this time, Dream wouldn’t stop. Dream wanted to kill tommy. Tommy knew this and desperately tried to find anything that he could use to whack him on the head and save himself. The only thing that touched his fingers was a book laying on the floor.

He picked it up and began to hit him on the head with it. It was in vain. Tommy hitting back only made Dream angrier and more violent. He began to punch harder and faster onto tommy. 

Tommy began to pass out more and more after every punch. The book he tried to use as a weapon, fell to the ground in his limp hand opening a random page. When the book opened, it casted a blinding light through the prison cell. 

The light froze Dream mid punch staring at the blinding book. Tommy drowsily looked over to the book still in his hands that slowly revealed glowing runes across the cover. 

The light became so bright neither one could see anything besides the white light. Tommy could feel himself vanishing, piece by piece. He did not mind though. Anywhere was better then here. Eventually Dream could feel tommy vanishing too “NO!” He screamed trying to hold on to any thing he could find of tommy but couldn’t. Tommy disappeared with the blinding light leaving Dream all alone. 

“DAMN IT!” Dream screamed while he slammed his fists down on the obsidian. 

Tommyinnit was slain by Dream. 

When Tommy wakes up again, he is in the middle of a field in the flower biome. He is so sore. He had been laying there for a while, considering how much his back ached. His face felt sticky from blood and sore from the many punches he took from Dream. 

Dream.

Tommy sat up immediately looking around for Dream. He wasn’t there. But he doesn’t know where he is. 

“how The hell did I get here?” He slowly reached for his pocket for his communicator to find it not there. Right. It’s in the locker in the prison. 

He slowly stands up and brushes his pants off trying to ignore the dizziness and begins to walk. 

He walked for what seemed like hours. Traveling through different biomes. To try and find anyone or anything he would recognize. Eventually, he manages to find the crater where L’manberg once stood. It looked different some how. In crater standards anyway. Weeds and moss covered bits of the ruins, and in the middle there was a large grave in the middle. That’s nice they put that there for Will. He smiled as he continued to limp away. 

It’s really odd he hasn’t seen one person yet in his travels, but now that he knows where he is it will be easier to go to inhabited countries. 

He continued to limp through the forest, deciding to check snow Chester first. While walking, he could hear a branch snap close by. 

Shit. 

Tommy grabbed a rock off the ground and held it up. Who ever it was, he would not go down without a fight. 

“Show yourself bitch!” Tommy threatened the mysterious figure in the woods. 

The tall figure emerged from behind a thick tree holding a shining netherite axe in his hand. Before making another move, the figure stepped back a little bit in shock. 

“Tommy?”


	2. Big bro techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finds tommy who is supposed to be dead.

“Tommy?” The figure came into the light revealing a older looking, and disheveled technoblade. The brother he had recently betrayed and who hated his guts. 

“Heeeeeeeeeyy techno....” tommy chirped nervously. Avoiding eye contact. Technoblade looked like shit. He looked tired and older and had more healed scars everywhere. He doesn’t remember that long scar across his eye. 

Techno stood completely still. His eyes were wide and he held a face of pure shock. 

Tommy was so dead. He hasn’t seen techno since he was caught stealing his shit. He was caught but weaselled out before he faced any consequences. Techno was surely going to kill him now. 

He looked behind to see if there was any escape through the trees. What’s the use? He’s going to get caught anyway with his injured legs. God why did he have to face him again now of all days? 

As if techno could read Tommy’s mind, technoblade began to move swiftly towards him. Shit shit shit here it comes.   
Tommy closed his eyes and flinched but was suddenly locked into a tight hug. 

What?

“Where the hell have you been?!” Technoblade shouted holding tommy close. A few tears fell from behind his mask. 

Tommy was beyond confused. Was this some sick joke? Or a tactic to kill him? Techno pulled away from the hug but kept his hands on Tommy’s shoulders inspecting him. “You look the exact same but shittier.” He chuckled but quickly snapped to a serious tone. 

“Tommy. Where have you been?” He repeated in a demanding tone. 

“Wha- what do you mean big man?”

Technoblade looked just as confused as tommy was. 

“What? Tommy, no one has seen you in 6 years! Everyone thinks that you died!”

“WHAT?!” Tommy tried to stumble back, but Technos grip tightened keeping him in place. 

Tommy stared down. 6 years? But he just fought with Dream! Well fought is not the right term, but he is still bloody and bruised from him. 

Tommy thought for a moment. Then he let out a light chuckle. “Really? 6 years eh? Is that so?” Tommy said in a joking tone. 

Techno was taken aback. “Tommy you really have been gone for 6 years!” 

“Oh really? Are you sure this isn’t some sort of sick joke to get your stupid axe back? Because this is pretty low man.” Tommy laughed. “I don’t even have it right now. It’s in the prison in a locker.” 

Techno rolled his eyes and went into his inventory. He pulled out a shining axe with ‘axe of peace’ scratched into the handle. 

“No way....” tommy stared at it. How did he get it? While thinking he heard a sickening crunch come from techno. When he looked back, the axe of peace was broken into two. 

“Why did you do that?!?” Tommy yelled.   
“To show you I don’t care about this stupid axe! I care about you! And you have been missing for the past 6 years! The server said you died!” 

Tommy said nothing. He watched as techno threw the pieces of his beloved axe into the snow. Tommy can’t believe he actually did that. 

Techno rubbed the back of his head and spoke. “Look, you look like you have been hit by a minecart. Let go back to my place and I’ll patch you up. We will talk more there.” 

Is he serious? He is going to bring me back to kill me. Why would I go with him? Why does he look so different? Has it actually been 6 years? So many thoughts overwhelmed his mind while technoblade watched him.

How has tommy looked like he has not aged a day? He still had the same childish face, same height same voice, same...... scar. Tommy had stitches on his head when he fought Dream and the stitches were still in and the gash still looked fresh. It’s polite to say you haven’t changed a bit but Tommy, really hadn’t changed a bit. This was weird. 

Techno was beginning to get annoyed when Tommy made no efforts to follow him back to his home. 

At some point he got fed up and lifted the boy in his arms.   
“OI PUT ME DOWN YOU SWINE!” Tommy yelled and tried to kick but failed miserably. Techno ignored him completely as he made his way back. 

Once home he lightly dropped tommy on the couch and went to his chests to grab a med kit. 

He began to clean off the blood and gore littering Tommy’s face as he began to ask questions. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Tommy huffed “I was in the prison getting killed by Dream.” He looked away. 

“That’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Yeah?”

“Well that was 6 years ago.” 

“See you keep telling me that, but I’m covered in blood from that still you see?” 

“Hmph”

After techno finished cleaning the blood off Tommy’s face he lifted a shard of a sea lantern to his face.   
“Follow the light with your eyes.” Techno demanded. Tommy did his best to follow the light but failed miserably.   
“Concussion.” Techno concluded and stood up going back to his chest. 

The light of the sea lantern felt familiar to tommy some how. He stared that the light that was placed on the floor trying to remember why. 

‘Damn it!’

Tommy shot up from his chair. He almost fell over if techno didn’t catch him.   
“What are you doing?! You can’t stand up so suddenly like that!”

“The light!”  
Techno only stared in confusion. 

“The light techno! I remember a bright light and then waking up here!”

“Like the light you see when you die?”

“No!” Tommy was getting annoyed. “A light that came from a book I held in the prison! It suddenly went really bright and then I faded away like magic and woke up here!” Tommy was doing actions for everything he was explaining. 

“So your saying, that a book teleported you into the future?” 

“Yeah!”

Techno looked at him unamused. Then he sighed, shrugged his shoulders and continued working.   
“Well I guess that’s our best bet then. The only person on this server who’s into that is Karl. We will talk to him when you’re better.” 

Tommy nodded happily. Then he frowned. “Why would you help me though? I betrayed you?” 

“God Tommy how many times do I have to explain this? That was 6 years ago. I don’t give a shit about that now. I’m not losing you again.”

“It must really have been 6 years. You look as old as Phil!”

“Shut it! I’m only 27! Phil was 32 when you died. “ 

“Woah does that mean he is 38 now?”

“Good for you, you can count.”

Tommy growled at that. Techno stopped wrapping Tommy’s hand for a moment in realization.

“Does this mean your still only 16?” 

“Uh yeah? Duh?”

Techno continued to wrap. “Jesus.”

“Tubbo and ranboo are 23 and you’re still a child.” 

“IM NOT A A CHILD IM A BIG MAN.” 

“Right...” techno hummed wrapping his hand tighter. 

Technoblade crafted tommy a red bed and set it up on the opposite side of the room from his. When Tommy felt the bed he immedietly passed out on it, shoes on no blanket or anything. 

Techno removed Tommy’s shoes and wrapped him under the covers. He went back to his bed and tried to read a book but he could not stop staring at Tommy. 

Techno was overjoyed Tommy was alive. He wanted to watch his sleeping face forever if he could. He vowed in that moment that nothing will ever take him away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any talented writers out there feel free to rewrite this better or do your own rendition of it! I have so many ideas swimming around my brain but not that great at writing them LOL. Thank you for reading! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	3. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and techno go back to L’manberg.

Tommy had been staying in technos house for the past month and a half. He has tried to escape quite a few times but with his injuries and his protective over brother, he never got far. 

It took Tommy a while to actually believe that he was in the future and that technoblade didn’t want to murder him, but eventually he lowered his guard because he would be dead already if techno wanted to kill him. 

Tommy asked techno many questions about everyone else in the server and what their lives lead up to. Unfortunately after the funeral, Techno essentially cut ties with everyone else in the SMP besides Phil so he didn’t even know what they were up to. He had enough of wars and fighting after Tommy’s alleged death. He was just tired and numb. He really wanted hide from everyone. 

He knew Tubbo formed a new country and he hated it, but out of respect for Tommy he ignored it. Ranboo left not long after the funeral to join Tubbo, most likely because Tubbo became self destructive and couldn’t be trusted alone. Ranboo sent some letters over the years to techno and Phil but hasn’t seen them in person in so long. 

When technoblade became tired, Phil did not. He refused to sit still for long after that. In the beginning he refused to leave technos side in fear he would lose his last child. He would weep in the night thinking of tommy. Until one day techno asked him to go to a woodland mansion for him. Truthfully techno could have gone but he hoped it would raise his spirits up. 

When Phil returned he had a spark in his eye but looked still just as sad. After that day, Phil went on constant trips and adventures, undoubtably using them to forget about his dead children. Or just feeding the fantasy that they would be back at home when he returned like when they were little. Phil often left his communicator at home. He said he didn’t have it before and seeing it brought him back into the miserable present. 

So of course when techno tried to contact Phil he never heard a word back. He should be home in the next few weeks anyway. 

As much as techno was dreading it, they had to go into the main part of the SMP to find Karl and get information on what happened to tommy. Techno doesn’t want him to fade out of existence or anything. 

So once tommy was healed enough, he decided to take him to everyone else. Techno would have rather the two of them stay forever in technos little cabin, but they need answers. 

One early morning techno enters their shared room, turns on the light and throws a bag at sleeping tommy. 

“Get up.” Techno huffed. Tommy groaned and pulled the cover over his head. “Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy?” Tommy moaned. 

“You are well enough to walk now aren’t you? I think it’s about time we go see Karl and the others.” Tommy sat up to that. “Really? I’ll get to see everyone today?” He Beamed. 

“Well as many people as we can.” Techno shrugged. “So hurry up. The quicker we leave, the longer we have there.” 

Tommy jumped out of bed and quickly switched into his day clothes. Once he was ready he practically leaped down the ladder “Ready!” Tommy chirped. 

“Aight let me finish packing.”   
Tommy frowned. “Why do you need to pack so much? Aren’t we only going for the day?” 

“Well I’m not sure. We might not. I’m packing beds incase.” 

Tommy waited at the door as he watched technoblade grab the last few things in the chests. 

Tommy jumped out the door excited and went down the stairs. He still isn’t used to a whole other house attached to technos house.   
“Hey, when do you think Phil will come back?” 

“Not sure. I haven’t seen him in a few months. I’ve tried to message him but I think he left his communicator here.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?”  
Techno pulled Carl who looked quite old now out of his stall and attached the chest to his saddle.   
“He‘ll be fine. He always is. But I do wish he wouldn’t leave it though. I think he just didn’t want any distractions.” 

Tommy nodded solemnly as he hoisted himself onto Carl, wincing from the sharp pain of his broken ribs.   
Techno noticed. “You okay? You have to take it easy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine mother.” Tommy teased and techno rolls his eyes. 

Technoblade stalls for a moment. “You sure you’re well enough to go? We can always go next week.” 

“Yes! Let’s go!” Tommy shouted bouncing slightly on Carl. Techno sighed and hauled himself ontop. He gave Carl a kick and they were off. 

_____________

They arrived in the L’manberg crater by mid day. Tommy looked at the hole woth melancholy and then glared over at techno who was watching him. 

“I guess this is still pretty fresh to ya, huh?”   
Tommy didn’t respond. The sight opened a wound on his soul that techno made him temporary forget. He’s angry again. 

Technoblade tried to place a hand on his shoulder but was quickly shrugged off by tommy. 

Techno looked hurt but kept his hands at his side. “Tommy. I’ve had time to think about L’manberg.” He said in a low tone. “I could only see it as a government-ran parasite. I was so angry when you sided back with the nation that exiled you. They caused you so much pain. But it was your home. The home you and Will built together. I shouldn’t have destroyed the land. Just the government. I guess what I’m trying to say is...... sorry Tommy.” 

Tears began falling on Tommy’s face. He stared more intently into the crater. 

“Well at least Will’s grave is in L’manberg.”   
Tommy chuckled. Techno looked at him confused.   
“Tommy, that’s your grave.”

Tommy shot back to techno “what?!” 

“It’s your grave. The server said you died so we had a funeral there.” Tommy looked back to the grave. He slid down the hill and began to run towards it.   
“Tommy wait! Don’t run!” Techno followed behind. 

The grave was a large tombstone with writing inscribed on the other side with a bench facing it next to a jukebox. 

Here lays tommyinnit.   
Beloved friend, brother and son.   
Last life was taken too soon. 

Tommy’s tears flowed faster. He sat down and played the disk. Cat. He loved cat. 

“Who’s buried down there?”  
“No one. Dream said he threw your body into lava.”

Tommy hummed in response. They sat there in silence listening to the music and watching the grave. When the song finished techno nudged him.

“Well, we should let everyone know your not dead anymore.”   
“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated any of my fics lately, my 20year old cat just passed and It just a little hard to motivate myself now. But it will get better and once it does I’ll upload more! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> (Also does anyone know the fanfic about where Tommy’s at technos house and Dream kidnaps Phil and techno exchanges tommy for Phil? I’ve been looking for so long and can’t find it anywhere! Thanks!)

**Author's Note:**

> YALLL IM SO PISSED I ACTUALLY THOUGHT OF THIS STORY IN THE SHOWER AROUND A WEEK AGO AND HAD THIS STORY WRITTEN AND WAS ABOUT TO POST THIS LAST NIGHT BUT DECIDED TO WAIT ONE MORE DAY TO PROOFREAD THEN TODAYS STREAM HAPPENED. LITERALLY I HAD TOMMY DIE IN THE PRISON THEN IT HAPPENS IM PSYCIC.


End file.
